Chronos Number XIV
by xxxdarkvampirexxx
Summary: Train, Sven, and Eve are forced to work for Rinslet again, but what happens when Train meets a new member of Chronos number and a very familiar face comes into play.
1. Number XIV?

Woohoo, this my very first fanfiction ever. Hope you love it XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat, however, I do own a character that was never in the manga

Warning: There will be language.

* * *

**Number XIV?**

"Do we really have to this stupid party." said a man with dark brown, spiky hair and eyes that look like a pair of cat's have.

"Yes, Train, we have to. Rinslet needs us their to protect her target and this is Eve's first time to ball." said green haired, one eye Sven Vollfied said.

We find our heroes Train Heartnet, Sven Vollfied, a precious little Eve riding a train to the big city of Tokyo, Japan. They are on their way to an extravagant ball hosted by one of the riches women alive, Ms. Yoko Himora, who held information that the government and Chronos needs. That's where our dear Risnlet Walker comes into play. She needs to retrieve the information from her on this day for this is the only time she had a chance to meet Ms. Himora.

"Hey, Train, call Rins and tell her that we're here."

"Fine. Jeez Sven give me a break!"

Train pull out his cell phone and dialed Rins number.

"Train, where the fuck are you?" yelled Rins through the phone

"Well, hello to you, too." said Train

"Don't that fucking bullshit with me and tell me where the fuck are you or so help me.."

"Where at the train station right now. Damn, calm down."

"Well, hurry! The ball starts in 1 hour, and I need you here early so that I can tell you my plan."

"We really don't need it."

"Wha!"

"All we need to do is protect Yoko Himora from the Apostle of the Stars."

"You know what fuck you, Train Heartnet." And with that the conversation was over.

"How's Rinslet, Train?" asked Eve

"Moody as ever. Damn what a bitch."

"Well, Train, you are a complete knucklehead. So I would figure that's why she's pissed off at you." said Eve

"Eve where did you learn to say 'pissed off'!" screamed Sven

"I learned from you, Sven" said Eve

_I should stop say that stuff in front of Eve. I think her brain is already fried from that man she called a knucklehead_ thought Sven

"Well better hurry there before I find my ass in a lot of pain." said Train irritated

Our three got of the train and walked to the beautiful Chapel of Tears where the ball was being held at (That was about four blocks from the train station so Rins didn't need to yell at Train and company to hurry)

* * *

Train was about to die of boredom. Train was also hungry because all they have was crackers and cheese. 

"Sven where the hell is some food here?" said Train in despair

"Hold on my hungry bodyguard the main course will be out any second. Plus I'm not paying you to only think about food." said Yoko Himora with anger

"Yes, ma'am" said Train in a salute pose

You see, Yoko Himora is a well class lady. Only in her mid-twenties have reach mega fortune from being co-owner of the Nintendo company. Rinslet made Train and Sven as Yoko's bodyguards while Rinslet and Eve keep an eye out for anyone from the Apostle of the Stars.

Two days ago:

"Rinslet, we want you to watch Yoko Himora. We.." said Jenos Hazard, Chronos Number VII.

"Wait, you mean the Yoko Himora." said Rinslet after spiting out her water she just took before hearing the name Yoko Himora.

"The very same. Anyways, we you to get information that Chronos and the government needs."

"Can I know what I'm stealing?"

"All I know is that its something about a nanotechnology project she's hosting and has something to do with the Apostle of the Stars."

"No way!"

"Yes, well, do you except another job from Chronos."

"Will I get paid?"

"Twice as much as last time."

"You can fucking count on me to get your information!"

_That's why I fucking love this girl_ thought Jenos

Back to now:

"What are we looking for anyways?" said Eve

"Anybody who can be part of the Apostle of the Stars." said Rinslet with a big grin on her face.

"Well I think we better help Train out then."

"Wait their already fighting!?"

"No, Train is hungry."

"Oh give me a fucking break! That man can swallow a cow if he had the chance!"

"No shit."

"Where did you learn to say 'shit'!"

"From you and Sven."

_I should stop say that stuff in front of Eve _thought Rinslet

Back to Train:

Train had grown tired of waiting for the food that he attack a waiter who held a tray of cracker and cheese. By the time he finished off the tray, a woman with a beautiful blue dress looked down at him in confusion and shock. "Can I give you a hand?" asked the woman with her hand held out.

"Yeah I guess." said Train with a big grin on his face.

"Hi my name is Violet."

"I'm Train!"

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"Well anyways, I saw you from over there and I thought you were pretty cute and I was wondering if you weren't busy tomorrow if we can hang out at the park a few blocks away?"

"Well..um.."

"I'm sorry if I rush something."

"No, no, not at all. Um.. sure. What time?"

"Seven pm."

"Okay!"

"See you tomorrow!"

_Sweet, I got a fucking date tomorrow _thought Train with a big smile on his face.

"Train Heartnet get your ass over here now!" yelled Yoko from a distance

"Coming!"

* * *

It was the next day and Rinslet didn't find anyone suspicious at the ball. Train on the other hand couldn't wait, 30 more minutes and he would be with Violet tonight. "Damn, that Violet is super fine. She reminds me of Sephiria, strict and formal talking, yet young looking." 

30 minutes later:

"Well this is the park she told me to meet her at." said Train hoping that she wouldn't play him like an accordion.

Then, looking up, Train say Violet with a blue dress shirt with a tie, a black skirt that was knee high, and a black blazer. He was in shock at the way she look at him. Such a serious look on her face that it gave him a chill up his spine.

"Hey Violet." said Train with a big smile

"Hi Train." said Violet with that same look she had before

"What are you doing dressed like that?"

"Well I'm dress like this because I'm still working."

"You are! Well aren't you suppose to be at you job."

"This is my job. My name really isn't Violet. My real name is Aquamarine and I'm Chronos number XIV."

* * *

Bwah Ha Ha Ha Ha. I left you with a little cliffhanger didn't I. 

Well I hope you like it and please review.


	2. Angel's Wings Part 1

**Sorry for taking so long. I was busy with school and stuff like that. Well, chapter 2, hope you enjoy.**

**Angel's Wings**

**Part 1**

_

* * *

My name is not Violet. My real name is Aquamarine and I'm Chronos Numbers XIV. _Those exact words rang through Train's head. He was holding his left side with pain and agony after what happen last night. 

**Last Night:**

"My name is not Violet. My real name is Aquamarine and I'm Chronos Number XIV." Aquamarine stated.

"I...I can't believe it." Aquamarine started to smirk when, "You couldn't possibly be in Chronos. You're to scrawny to be one." Aquamarine was in utter shock. How dare someone of like him judge someone base on appearance.

"Are you testing my skills, Black Cat?" Aquamarine smirked with defeat.

"How did you.."

"I told you before, I'm Chronos Number XIV. Everybody heard of the great Black Cat, and I'm thrilled to be standing in front of the legend."

Train closed his golden eyes a just simple just said a hmph. "I'm faltered and all, but I still can't see you as a Chronos Agent."

"Well, I guess there is no way of getting my point across that thick head of your's. Maybe you can say that 'I'm not a Chronos Agent' bull to my friends."

"What friends? We're all alone in the fucking woods!"

As soon as Train finished his sentence, Aquamarine pulled out two katanas and pointed them at Train, "These are my friends, the Angel's Wings."

_What the fuck is up with those blades. They're blue and the whole end of the swords are extremely curved. _Train thought. Indeed, the blades are blue and the sword was as curved as a wakizashi no katana

"How 'bout I introduce my friends to you!" screamed Aquamarine. She lunged at Train trying her best to stab him in the stomach.

"Damn it." Train dodged it, barely. His entire left sleeve was cut right off. He even had a little cut on his arm.

"You dodged my attack, Train Heartnet. Too bad you won't dodge the next one."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm right behind you."

Train turned around in shock. How did she get there without Train knowing? Well, she swung one of her swords at Train thinking that it would hit him. Luckily for Train, he pulled out his Hades to block the attack. "Why can't you see that I'm part of Chronos."

"Because anybody can do those attacks anywhere."

"Very well, then I'll see to it that you'll have a great fight from Agent XIV, then."

Aquamarine jumped back and prepared for another attack. This time, however, will her most powerful attack this far. She stared at Train for a good minute till she disappeared. "Trying your little tricks again?" Train said mockingly.

"Why would I do something like that?" Train looked up to see Aquamarine coming in for a landing from the air. She threw on of her swords a Train, which he dodge. Train snickered as he looked at the fallen katana. He's small laugh stop when a louder laugh filled the air. "I knew you fall for that, you blockhead." She started to spin her sword and then started to spin herself. The sword that was starting to move on itself till it lifted from the ground. It, then, started to spin in the same direction as the one who wielded the other sword. Train tried his best to dodge the flying blade, but failed miserably at it. The blade cut him in the right arm, the left leg, and a few times in the back. Train grab his bloody right arm in pain. He looked up to get a glimpse of the lady who was falling from the sky. "Don't you ever give up?" Aquamarine stated sourly.

"I'll never give up to the likes of you."

"Well, that to bad. I guess I'll have to kill you then, Train Heartnet." Aquamarine raised her blood stained katana to finish the job when a bullet flew past her face. She turned around and stared hardly at the tree directly in front of her view. "So good for you to join us IBI detective, Sven Vollfied. I wondered when you and your little sidekick would come." Sven came walking out from behind the tree with Eve right behind him. "Even if you shot, you still don't have the guts to kill me. And little Miss Blondie over there only has those flying feather darts. I can dodge those things with ease."

"You know I just shot that bullet to get your attention. And now, since I have it..." Sven had a devilish smirk on his face as Aquamarine just figured out what just happen. She turned around to get a gun to the face. She flew back and hit her head on the tree.

"That actually hurt. Maybe you some fight in you after all." Aquamarine stood up and wiped some of the blood that was laying at the edge of her mouth. "Maybe you might be a good fight after all." Aquamarine backed up to a tree and stabbed it with both her swords. She let go of the handles and walked away from them.

"You think you can beat me with just your fists?" Train laughed softly in his throat.

"Well of coarse. You may be good with a gun, but I bet that you can't even hit me even once."

"We'll just see..." Aquamarine jumped straight up into the trees and disappeared. Train spun around trying to find her. She was nowhere in sight. Train just thought that she ran away and left her sword when something pound him on the back of his head. He land face first in the dirt. He spun around on the ground and looked up to see a transformed Aquamarine with both her eyes and hair in a different. Her hair color was a sky blue color and her eyes where an ocean blue color. _Didn't she have blond hair __and brown eyes? When did she change her eye and hair color. _Train thought to himself.

"Shock to see what I truly look like? Ah, too bad." Aquamarine devilish smiled mesmerized Train. Train couldn't look away from her gorgeous look in the moonlight. "What the hell you looking at?"

"None of your fucking business!" Train stood back up and shot a few bullets at the blue hair women. Sadly, she deflected or dodge all of them. Train got upset that he could hit her. That's when he came up a way to defeat her. He shot a bullet at an area on her body where she couldn't deflect it. So, she bend where she couldn't see Train. Train saw his moment and rammed her in a nearby tree. Blood spewed out of her mouth from the blow. Train leaned in and whispered, "Any last words, bitch." Aquamarine grew a smile on her face and started to laugh. She, then, looked at Train still with a smile on her face. The next thing he knew, Train felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked over to see a clear blade through his shoulder. "What did you do?!"

**

* * *

Please Review**


	3. Angel's Wings Part 2

I am totally sorry that it took forever to get this story out to you guys, but it's finally here: Part 2 of Angel's Wings. Enjoy

**Angel's Wings**

**Part 2**

"What the hell did you do to me you witch?" Train scream at the top of his lungs knowing that his life was in jeopardy. A clear blade struck him through the back and appeared in his left shoulder. "What the hell is this?" Train asked looking at the top of his foe's beautiful blonde head. Snickering escaped the mouth of Aquamarine and a wide grin appeared on that ghostly pale face.

"Do you really want to know what is sticking out of your arm, huh? You should know by now that that blade in your arm is not your average blade. This blade is made of pure water." Aquamarine's grin got wider as Train's looked at her with a confused face.

"How is it pure water? What are you?"

Aquamarine grin grew even wider when Train asked her that particular question. She licked her lips to moisten up her lips to answer his question "I am what you know as a Taoist. I control and create water from my powers." Aquamarine said as played with a water ring in her hand. Train's eyes transferred into his most famous Black Cat eyes. He couldn't control his anger after hearing the word 'Taoist'. All he can think about is killing anyone who is a toast especially Creed Diskenth.

"You know where Creed Diskenth is? Tell me where is and maybe I won't have to pry it from your dead body." Aquamarine lowered her head down so that Train wouldn't see her face. Moments later she raised her head to show a very stern face.

"Maybe. Maybe not. What's it to you." After the last word slipped through Aquamarines lips, Train shot a bullet right pass her head, barely missing her. "Temper, temper. That's no way to treat a lady. Nearly blasting off my head, and who would tell you about Creed. Since I have got you in your old Black Cat self maybe we might have a real battle..." Aquamarine was interrupted by a loud bang that came from the sky. Rain poured down on the two fighters in the park. "Well, we could've had a pretty even match, but this changes everything." Aquamarine smiled and in a blink of an eye she vanished in to thin air. "Don't worry, Train, I'll beat you fast and easy." Train looked all around trying to find the Taoist bitch.

"Where the hell are you hiding bitch. I know you're fucking with my mind."

"That's too bad then 'cause then I'm really gonna fuck with your mind more than ever. I told you I'm a Taoist who controls water. Let's see if you can beat my water clones now." Train didn't understand what she meant by clones, but he knew that this going to be really bad. Out of the 

blue two Aquamarines walked up in front of Train with blank looks on their faces. The each pulled out two swords that identical to the originals. Train realized that these two Aquamarines are her clones. He knew that just fighting one of her was bad enough, but two will be a living hell. Within an instant, both clones disappear into thin air to only reappear right in front and behind Train. Train jumped just before each clone struck themselves. Train smiled knowing that he doesn't have to worry about two Aquamarines. He looked down as a blade of water stab him right in the gut. Train fell hard on the ground covered with his own blood. Train looked up to see Aquamarine looking down on him with the biggest grim ever. 'You thought that those clones were going to kill you?" Train snarled back at the sarcastic question his opponent just asked. "Ahh, does the wound hurt baby? Well, tough shit Mr. Heartnet." Aquamarine's eyes changesd from amused to serious in a nanosecond.

"Why the hell are you doing this to me?" Train asked while coughing up his blood.

"I got a mission two weeks ago to locate Number Thirteen and to eliminate him. If I knew that the mission was this easy, I would've finished it two hours after I got the mission. Well, guess this goodbye Mr. Black Cat." As Aquamarine was about to strike, a beam flash in front of Train; the flash turned in to a person that he recognize in a heartbeat. It was Sephiria protecting him from the very person she sent out to kill him. Aquamarine starred at Sephiria and just smiled.

"I knew you would be here sooner or later." Aquamarine said knowing why Sephiria was protecting Train. "I was being too rough with him wasn't I?"

"You were just about to kill him. Do you think that was too" Sephiria was interrupted from a large thumping sound behind her. They both look towards an unconscious Train lying in a pool of his blood.

"Now I know I went too far. What should we do to him now?" Each person looked a Train to come up with an idea on what to do with him.

"Well take him home. I think he needs a goodnights rest." Both ladies looked behind to see Sven and Eve walking up towards them.

"Very well, we will be visiting Train in 5 days from now to talk with him." Sephiria said. She walked into the shadows and disappeared. Aquamarine was standing in front of the knocked out Train. She bends down and kissed Train on the lips.

"I'll see you in 5 days." She walked into the shadows and disappeared as well.


End file.
